


Property-line Disputes

by domesticheart



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Slight Canon Divergence, Non-graphic depictions of violence, blood mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticheart/pseuds/domesticheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Condesce were to find that the Earth had already been taken over before she ever arrived?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property-line Disputes

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't grilled through the spelling or grammar-checker, soooooo it's a little rough. Sorry.

A gleaming red hull dips down into the Earth's atmosphere, streams of vapor hissing as they glide against the now scorching ship. Abruptly, it begins to steady out, cooling with the loss of sunlight against metal after sliding below a patch of thunderous clouds. The land below is torn to shreds, deep gouges in the topsoil threaded throughout with only loose, spindly vegetation and snow to cover them.

Looking down from her ship, Her Imperious Condescension eyes the destruction that appears to have been wrought on what was once a convenient place to dock. Yellowed eyes lined with blown veins of fuchsia blood narrow as she wills the ship to settle in a hover just above the ground.

She stalks forwards to the very edge of the deck, a black shape against the red surface, digging her claws into the metallic railing of the bow in frustration and leaving large indentions there. It seems that, while she has been occupied elsewhere in the universe, someone has beaten her to the punch in initiating a hostile takeover on this planet. An enraged hiss slips through her clenched teeth, and the railing twists in her grip.

This had been _her_ planet to take. Not some other upstart hooligan, although she had long ago graduated from hooligan status to something much more villainous. The long, sloping orange horns that arch up from the top of her skull cut an imposing shape from her back, her golden tiara curving and glinting at their base.

There is a thud from behind her accompanied by sharp scrabbling noises like claws trying to seek purchase, and the Condesce turns. She glares at the bipedal creature standing there, at first assuming it to be a human, but something is strange about its posture and the length of its limbs. The fins on the side of her face flare out, fuchsia blood rushing to them for a threatening display, and she knuckles into the cold metal of her 2x3dent. This newcomer will have to make the first move.

There are fin-like protrusions on the side of this strangers face as well, but theirs, which are more fleshy and surround most of their head, slope down beside a maw that ends in an almost reptilian snout. They sniff at her and make odd broken noises, with occasional deep grumbles caught in between, blade-like teeth flashing. After a moment of listening, she recognizes that they are trying to communicate before perhaps deciding to attack her outright. She shifts her weight more heavily onto her 2x3dent, eying the unfamiliar kind of laser gun at their hip with some trepidation.

w)(at

The creature looks at her oddly, four white eyes gleaming back and reflecting her own apprehension. It paces to the side, walking in a vaguely curving pattern towards her, as if it were circling, and the Condesce moves to mirror the wary posture and maneuvering. She is more muscled, at least from what she can estimate with brief cursory glances that are risky and therefore sparse, and could most likely take a full-body charge. She has no doubt that, if provoked, she could get their feet out from under them and crush their face in. If need be, of course. Not just because she is furious.

With a very slow, mediated movement, the Condesce raises her 2x3dent. She bares her teeth in a wrathful snarl, lips pulled taut over her sharp needle-pointed teeth, but doesn't move to enforce it. She is awaiting a clear reaction or sign of aggression, as patiently as she must, and heavy dark curls that trail behind her obstruct much of her peripheral vision.

It is because of this that she does not see the other moving body before it hits her, colliding mainly with her torso and striking low at her knees with some kind of curved blade. She manages to duck around her attacker and swipe at their legs, successfully sending them tumbling over the side of the ship, and only gaining a single, shallow cut along her thigh. Then, she turns to hopefully wring the neck of the other enemy who was clearly meant as a distraction, and barely dodges the fist that whisks past her head.

Clenching her jaw and digging her heels into the vessel's outer shell, the Condesce brings her trident back around and forks her attacker through the chest, armor and all, before flinging them out of sight.

For a moment, she inspects the blue blood that slowly trickles down the golden weapon, mouth twisting into a wry smile. Then, movement and a terrible noise from above catches her attention, and she looks up to see a dark ship looming overhead, orange-colored fire leaking out from their thrusters as it lowers closer to the surface. Strong winds stir around her, whipping her hair up and about her face but still not sending her off balance. She watches, eyes unblinking and focused, as several more alien creatures clamber out into sight and sharply howl down at her, weapons swinging in their arms.

The Condesce's eyes crackle, red and blue lightning encircling her body and flickering dangerously.

Let them come. She'll show 'em who's the boss in this star system.


End file.
